


Short Life For A Daffodil

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a wild daughter who likes to pull up daffodils and frustrate her parents, but the duo wouldn't be without their children.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, DFW's Deal or No Deal: Famous Shakespeare Lines, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Short Life For A Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Dramione Fanfiction Writers Deal Or No Deal: The time of life is short! / To spend that shortness basely were too long   
> — HENRY IV PART 1, ACT 5 SCENE 2, LINES 81-84; HOTSPUR TO A MESSENGER
> 
> Hermione's Haven Bingo: Pregnancy
> 
> 31 Days of Shipping: A Ship That Your Ashamed Of

"When I'm an old man -"

  


"You're already an old man, Draco." Hermione muttered without bothering to look up from the book that she was reading, though she let a smile play across her lips, the only thing that might potentially give away her teasing.

  


"When I'm an old man," Draco began again, waving away her interruption and causing Hermione to finally look up at him and away from the captivating words of Shakespeare. Reading plays had become a guilty pleasure of hers since she'd had their children and spent several years only being able to read picture books with such simplistic language. "I'm going to have a beautiful garden where children will not be allowed."

  


"Jenny pulled up your daffodils again?" Hermione asked, her smile slipping into an expression of sympathy. Their children were wild, whichß was what everyone had expected when Hermione had first told everyone that she was pregnant with twins, though whether that was because of their experience with twins or because of the fusing of her DNA with his.

  


"Every single one." Draco said with a groan as he dropped down onto the sofa across from her. "I think she ate one of them as well? I don't think that's good for her…"

  


"No, not really…" Hermione frowned, chewing on her lip as she wondered what could possibly have been going through her daughter's head when she had pulled up the flowers in the first place, let alone decided that she should eat one of them, but that was Jenny. She didn't really make that much sense to anyone except maybe her twin sister Mary. "I'll keep an eye on her." She said with a soft sigh as she closed over her book.

  


"They're with Mother at the moment." Draco said before Hermione could stand up. "And I'll fix the garden tomorrow, I can't be bothered now."

  


Hermione watched him for a moment, wondering if he was doing okay or if this was something more than just kids being kids, but when he just gave her a smile she let all her worry melt away for the moment. "I can help you." She said softly, wanting to write the wrongs that their children had made.

  


"No, it's fine. You have work and I'm going to get Jenny to help, teach her about planting flowers rather than pulling them out of the ground." Draco reassured her, leaning across to give her knee a squeeze in a way that she knew was meant to be comforting but it didn't at all erase the guilt that she felt.

  


The twins had been acting up recently and Hermione knew that it was because she had taken on a full time job after spending the first two and a half years of their lives at home with them. Draco was still with them most days, he had a part time job at The Quibbler that meant that he could work from home and continue to live out his dream of raising their children, and when he wasn't then they still had their Cissy to look after them. The girls were loved, there was no mistaking that, but it seemed that they had taken it rather personally that Hermione was no longer with them 24/7.

  


"If you're sure." Hermione said softly, squeezing his hand before she moved to sit on the sofa next to him. She was glad that even though he was clearly annoyed at what Jenny had done, he wasn't going to let it get to him.

  


"A good teaching moment and all that." Draco hummed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him so that she was tucked up against him.

  


**

  


The screaming coming from the twins' bedroom was unholy, and if they had neighbours then she was pretty sure that they would have called the authorities on them by now. Hermione rubbed her hand over her face as she walked towards the bedroom, bracing herself for the chaos that she was about to face. It was late and they were meant to be asleep, something that she had almost been herself, but the girls had seen to that.

  


"Jenny, Mary…" Hermione pushed their bedroom door open, bracing herself for the scene that she was about to walk in on. Draco had offered to be the one to be the one to sort them out but Hermione knew that he was already frustrated and so there wasn't any point in him being the one to try and diffuse the situation that was occuring.

  


Hermione was immediately met with a sobbing Mary who clung onto her legs while Jenny continued to scream bloody murder about something that Hermione couldn't even understand and Hermione found herself wondering why she hadn't asked Draco to come alone as back up.

  


Hermione took a breath and reminded herself that she had made a promise not to ever use magic on the children as she crossed the room to turn their radio on. Music was probably the only thing that could calm the pair of them down, and if any of them wanted to get to sleep tonight then she had to at least try.

  


Eventually the girls settled and even though Hermione didn't manage to find out what they were upset about, all she knew was that she had managed to get them to curl up in the same bed and go to sleep. She stayed with them for a while before she felt herself starting to fall asleep and so she made her way back to her room where Draco was still awake and waiting for her.

  


"Everything okay?" He asked as he set his book down on the side board before he patted the bed beside him.

  


Hermione crawled onto the bed and curled up beside him, a soft sigh escaping her as she curled up against him. "I have no idea. Remind me why we have twins again?"

  


"It wasn't exactly a conscious choice." Draco pointed out somewhat unhelpfully as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

  


Hermione rolled her eyes and she had to wonder if the whole twins thing had been a one time thing or if they were at risk of it happening again. Hermione wouldn't change their children for anything but she didn't think they could handle another set of twins when Jenny was constantly trying to push the boundaries of what she could and couldn't get away with. She hadn't yet voiced these concerns to Draco, and she didn't think that she could, not when she told him why they were a concern in the first place.

  


She pushed that all from her mind for the night as she cuddled up against him, deciding that she would broach the subject when she wasn't practically dead on her feet and they weren't both frustrated with the way that their daughter had been acting.

  


**

  


"How'd it go with Jenny today?" Hermione asked as she rubbed the bottom of her feet. Wearing heels to work wasn't a requirement but they made her feel as though she could do anything, the problem was that they killed her feet and at the end of the day she always felt as if they were going to drop off.

  


"We replanted the daffodils and then she showed me where her snails live, so I think today was a win." Draco told her with a soft smile that made Hermione feel as if everything was going to work out. Yesterday had just been a rough day and as parents to toddlers they were going to come up against those days occasionally.

  


They just had to remind themselves that the bad days were few and far between when they got stuck inside of them.

  


"I'm glad." She said softly as she looked up at him, her eyes wandering over him for a moment before she shuffled to sit next to him on the sofa. "And Mary?" Mary was actually the child that she worried about the most, being the quieter of the twins, she found that she was often overlooked, and with what Hermione wanted to tell Draco that evening, she feared that it was only going to get worse.

  


"She's Mary." Draco said kindly and Hermione knew that meant that he hadn't managed to spend a lot of time with the girl, especially not much time one on one. Mary didn't let it bother her, she was very much a Mummy's Girl anyway, but that was why Hermione was worried.

  


She gave a nod when he didn't elaborate and let herself stretch out on the sofa. It was at times like this that she was glad that they still had a house elf in the house - one who had insisted that she didn't want to be free'd and Hermione had to admit defeat on that battle. Neither she nor Draco were at all that good at cooking and after a long day at work, it was always such a chore.

  


"You alright there, love?" Draco asked as he came to sit on the arm of the chair behind Hermione's head, his fingers running over her curls but not actually coursing through her hair. They'd learned the hard way that wasn't such a good idea. "You seem…" He trailed off and Hermione knew that he was unable to put a finger on what was up with her that evening, just like he hadn't managed to cotton on to her condition for the last few days, though by her estimate it had been at least a month.

  


"Yeah." Hermione tilted her head back so that she could look up at him, a smile on her lips as she wondered how he would react. She was nervous about how the twins would react and also how they would manage to handle three kids, but at the same time she was excited for their future. "I'm fine. Better than fine, actually." She hummed before she rolled over so that she was on her front. "It looks like I'll have to put my career on hold again."

  


Draco blinked a couple of times as if trying to work out how that could possibly be a good thing when she had spent so long talking about how she was going to take the Ministry by storm. That was still her plan, but at the same time Hermione loved being a mother so she couldn't look upon this as being a bad thing.

  


And then the penny seemed to drop and he stopped to press a kiss to her lips. Hermione could only smile as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to her knees. She kissed him back passionately before he pulled away from her and she met his gaze.

  


"You're sure?" He asked quietly, his eyes flickering to his stomach.

  


"I haven't been to a healer yet but the home tests that I've taken have all been positive." She told him as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "You're happy?" She asked, because even though his actions told him that she was, she needed to hear him say it.

  


"Of course I'm happy." Draco told her as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Hermione, having a family with you is my dream."

  


**

  


"You do know you're going to have three under three." Ginny didn't appear to share Hermione excitement about her pregnancy, but she figured that could potentially be because she was jealous. The redhead had never explicitly said that she wanted children of her own, but Hermione saw the way that she was with the girls, especially Jenny.

  


"I know." Hermione hummed as she helped her to set the table at the Burrow where all the Weasleys and the adopted Weasleys were having Sunday lunch, "But I'm looking forward to it."

  


"What's your hurry to have all these babies?" Ginny asked, her tone low because she knew that Hermione hadn't told anyone else yet except for herself and Luna - and there was a chance that the latter hadn't actually been paying attention to what she was saying when she had told them about the baby.

  


"Life is short." Hermione said with a small shrug. After everything they had been through, Hermione wasn't going to miss a single moment of their life for anything, and this - at least to her - meant facing everything that life threw at them head on. Every day was a new challenge but that didn't mean they were bad challenges. She didn't want to point out that neither of her pregnancies were planned, though she was sure that was clear to most this time around considering that she had only just gone back to work.

  


Ginny was silent and Hermione realised that she was probably all too aware of how short life was but she hadn't at all intended it that way. Hermione gave her a smile, hoping that her best friend hadn't taken it in a bad way but before she managed to say anything else, Molly arrived in the kitchen and she knew that she had to end the conversation there. As much as she loved the Weasley matriarch, she didn't want the whole family to know or get their hopes up. They had seen that happen with Ron and Pansy before and it had been devastating for them.

  


Hermione finished laying the table and then headed out back where Draco was with George and Harry who were showing him how they could make the sky dark during the day to show off their firework display.

  


**

  


Hermione wasn't sure that she liked the way that Jenny was staring at her. She wasn't sure that the twins would understand when they told them that they were going to be big sisters, and so they had tried to handle this situation as carefully as they possibly could. So far it had gone off without anyone exploding and so Hermione was calling that a win, but the calm that had come over their wild child was unsettling when they were so used to her running around like a tornado.

  


Mary had simply put her thumb in her mouth, which was not at all an indication as to how she felt about the situation, but Hermione decided that some time one on one with her later would be better than trying to get her to open up just then.

  


Draco had let Hermione speak - which Hermione wasn't sure had helped at all and in fact would make it look as though she was the one to 'betray' the young girl - but now he reached out to touch Jenny's arm.

  


"Isn't this exciting?" He asked her with a smile. "You get to be a big sister and help Mummy and Daddy look after your little brother or sister."

  


Hermione watched as Jenny finally blinked. The movement looked calculated but then a smile broke out across Jenny's lips and Hermione felt herself let out a sigh of relief.

  


"I want a brother." Jenny said with a pointed look at her twin and Hermione had to wonder if Mary would prefer a brother as well, but at the same time she knew that they weren't able to have any say in the sex of their unborn sibling - and neither would she nor Draco.

  


"It doesn't quite work that way." Draco said with a soft laugh. "You'll have one or the other, but we won't know for a few more weeks."

  


Jenny pouted for a moment before her smile returned and to Hermione's surprise she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist tightly. Hermione couldn't help but blink a couple of times before she hugged her daughter back.

  


"Why don't you go Daddy with lunch?" She suggested when Jenny pulled back and she watched as the little girl went tearing off into the kitchen. Draco gave her hand a squeeze before he followed her.

  


Hermione then turned her attention to Mary who was still sitting exactly where she had been when they had sat the twins down. Mary was the quieter twin, but she was never silent like this. More often than not she made sure that she was heard, but for some reason today she was keeping her mouth shut.

  


"You alright there, baby?" Hermione asked her daughter gently as she moved to sit on the floor next to Mary and carefully pulled the girl up onto her lap.

  


Mary turned to bury her face against her mother's chest by way of an answer and Hermione just held her close, her hand rubbing over her daughter's back, giving her the comfort that she was seeking. She didn't push Mary to say anything else, realising that she was feeling fragile enough and that she just needed her mum.

  


Hermione hoped that in time Mary would be just as excited as Jenny was, but she knew that it would take time and was going to give her all of the time that she needed. They had six months until the baby would be born which meant that she still had plenty of time to help both girls adjust to the idea and also to spoil them so that they would feel just as special.

  


They were ready for this, just as they were ready for everything that was thrown their way. Life wasn't just short, it was beautiful.


End file.
